A number of attempts have been made in the prior art to provide multipurpose bags.
One example is disclosed in JP 2002061011 which discloses an apron capable of being transformed into a bag different in shape from the apron. However, in carrying out the transformation process from an apron to a carry bag, the design requires a number of straps or handles to be dislodged and relocated. Furthermore, the apron must be folded and clipped together in a particular manner in order to form the carry bag itself. These transformation processes are considered to be relatively complicated, and involve a relatively high level of dexterity on the part of the user to make the transformation from apron to carry bag and vis versa.
Another example is FR 2 248 001 which also discloses an apron which can be transformed into a bag. However, the design of the apron is such that the size of the bag is limited in comparison to the flap of the apron which is folded over the bag. Further, alternate, uses of the apron or bag are not considered possible due to the design disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,437 discloses a stroller bag which can be also converted into a carry bag. However, the bag is designed in a manner which is not considered practical nor fashionable as an apron. The design does not afford substantial protection to the user when it is worn as it's coverage is relatively limited.
Still another example is U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,089 which discloses an adjustable garment protector, which may also be fabricated as a convertible food bag. However, the food bag provided is also disposable which limits its ability to be reused. It is considered to be not suitable for carrying general goods, such as grocery items, as the bag does not have suitable handles and is adapted to provide a closed bag with a lid. This is considered to limit the use of the bag provided in this disclosure.
There is still considered to be a need for a multi-purpose garment, such as an apron which can be transformed into a carry bag.
It is an object of the present invention to alleviate at least one disadvantage of the prior art.
Any discussion of documents, devices, acts or knowledge in this specification is included to explain the context of the invention. It should not be taken as an admission that any of the material forms a part of the prior art base or the common general knowledge in the relevant art in Australia or elsewhere on or before the priority date of the disclosure and claims herein.